Sessions 27 to 39 After The Real Folk Blues II
by Shadowsage Hopesong
Summary: This is a mirror of my oher fic, events change, but charachters remain. It is more serious in nature than my other Bebop fic . Please read the Author's Preface! On indefinate hold until I get the notebooks with this fic in them back.
1. Author's Preface

Cowboy Bebop  
  
Contents:  
  
Session 27: Stray Cat Serenade Session 28: A Capella Blues part I Session 29: A Capella Blues part II Session 30: TBD Session 31: TBD Session 32: TBD Session 33: TBD Session 34: TBD Session 35: TBD Session 36: TBD Session 37: TBD Session 38: TBD Session 39: TBD  
  
Author's Preface:  
  
First of all, the disclaimer that applies to the rest of this fanfic: Of course I do not own spike, Faye, Jet, Julia, Gran, Shin, Ed, Ein, Vivious, or any other piece of the series that belongs to Sunrise Inc. I DO own all other characters, and if anyone would like to borrow them, let me know and I'll give you that character's entire profile sheet to peruse and use as you please. Just ask.  
  
Ok, now that that is over with..  
  
I enjoyed writing this version of my fic, as really it is simply an alternate way for life to continue after the Real Folk Blues part II. If you liked this, it is basically a rewrite and different version and generally different take on life afterwards, like my other continuum is. This one is definitely the more serious and dramatic of the two, due to the basic personalities and scenes certain characters constantly get into, and while I personally do not prefer use foul language, I will probably make a censored version of this fic so the people who can read pg-13 and lower can read it. Again, it only receives its high rating for language- I am a new author to Fanfiction.net and I have no desire to break the rules. If I get reviews, I will try harder to publish more of the fic faster.  
  
I do not particularly mind flames, but please keep in mind that if I get constructive criticism- or get flaws in the facts of the series pointed out to me- I will as a rule fix them.  
  
Thanks for listening to me ramble on and on about nothing, now go on and enjoy the rest of the fic:  
  
Oh- and if someone would be kind enough to make a dictionary for me, I do not have time to translate the Japanese words I use into common English myself, and then put that together, I am going to have enough trouble keeping up with school, my job, and my fics.  
  
If someone has the time, please, please, feel free to im me on AOL at Shadeoftheblack -Even if you get an away message, I will usually reply. I ten to be online when I am off of school or sometime around ten pm to midnight Eastern Standard Time.  
  
If I misuse words, and someone notices, or any mistakes like that, again, let me know and I will fix it.  
  
Domo Arigatou! (Thankyou very much!)  
  
Shade.  
  
Oh- P.S.-  
  
If anyone would like to try their hand at drawing any of these scenes or characters or ships and such, feel free. I am in desparate need of artwork for this and my other fic for the web page I'm building. I will and always do give credit to the artist(s). 


	2. Session 27: Avant Title

Stray Cat Serenade Avant Title  
  
He smiles, and points a finger with his right hand. "Bang." Slowly, he topples foreword, and is still. You'll Carry That Weight. Jet and Faye had not moved since Spike left. It was silent on the ship. A step- Faye looked up hopefully- To a trenchcoated, brown-haired figure with a bowed head.  
  
"You know, his guardian star dimmed beyond the eye's discernment. not quite entirely fading away."  
  
The low soprano voice was as soft-spoken as Spike's, quiet-toned.  
  
Jet looked up as the significance of what this stranger said registered.  
  
She was noiselessly headed towards the door.  
  
"What-"  
  
"The leadership of the Red Dragon Syndicate has changed hands. It has fallen to a person with an unknown current location for safekeeping, so once the Bebop is flyable, you should go."  
  
Faye blinked in startlement.  
  
"Damn, it was the Red Dragons?!?"  
  
A slow nod. Jet shook his head.  
  
"You do not know what you just heard. It was never said. This conversation never happened, and sessha was never here. Understand?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The stranger turned.  
  
"Because, Faye Valentine, there are others who would kill for this information. Sessha would die to keep it secret. Spike is truly free for the first time in his life. His living or dying his choice alone, and will depend on will."  
  
A pause.  
  
"He was the kind of person who deserved a better life. though the death he chose was as fitting as they come."  
  
She turned to leave. Faye reached for her arm and missed.  
  
"Wait! - Why are you telling us this?"  
  
She sadly smiled.  
  
"He will need a place to return to, eventually. As much as sessha means to him. it is a future, not the past, he will need a reminder of. If he lives."  
  
Jet limped over as she opened the hatch.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A ghost who has no single place to return to, Jet Black. Only a stray black cat chained to a thing it no longer belongs to."  
  
"How do you know our names?"  
  
Another sad smile as the stranger stepped outside.  
  
"Sayonara, Faye Valentine."  
  
Jet reached an arm to block her,  
  
"How do you know we will keep this a secret?"  
  
"Because you are all each other has left."  
  
She walked off into the red Mars dust, gloved hands tucking loose hair behind an ear.  
  
"Will you at least tell us your name?" Faye shouted at the receding figure.  
  
"If you see him again. tell him the tiger-striped cat had a choice, and could live a million years before joining the white cat in death." 


	3. Session 27: Stray Cat Serenade part a

Session 27: Stray Cat Serenade Part A  
  
"I think we could catch this one, Faye. We'll have top bring in something if we're gonna fix the BeBop."  
  
Faye gave Jet a Look.  
  
"How can we get a bounty on Earth when we can't fly?"  
  
A flashing icon notified them of an incoming message.  
  
"This is the ISSUB calling to notify you that your account has two million five hundred fifty-nine thousand seven hundred and sixteem woolongs in it. There was also added a ninety-second message to be delivered with this notification. It will play when this message has ended. Have a nice day."  
  
An image of the trenchcoated stranger appeared on the monitor.  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"Consider this an apology for not letting you know who sessha is. Get your ship repaired, there is exactly enough here if you go to Aaron's for the work. Sessha has taken care of the Swordfish."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Tell the mechanics at Aaron's that you were sent there by the captain of the Alyce Safara."  
  
The message ended.  
  
Jet and Faye stared at the screen in shock. It was more than a few minutes before either of them managed to get their tongue back.  
  
"Two-point-six million woolongs?"  
  
"I guess we'd better find Aaron's, Faye. We just got our ships back."  
  
Elsewhere, a star begins to glow a bit brighter. A different star fell from its place high overhead. A small flock of white doves took wing into the sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the rubble of the Red Dragon headquarters, a number of Syndicate members removed the bodies of Shin and Vicious, starting the repairs to the badly wreked building, under the prders of the new Syndicate leader.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A new pair of gravestones stood above fresh-turned earth and pulverized Martian stone. The one to the left of Spike's was Shin's, the one on its right read as follows:  
  
Here rests Julia The woman who loved her man Until the end of her life. She will wait for him Beyond Heaven's Door Until his time with us is done. She will never be forgotten.  
  
A single red rose rested on Julia's gravestone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aaron Mulroon looked from Jet to Faye skeptically.  
  
"I have a hard time believing you were recommended. I don't take those."  
  
"For what it's worth, we were sent by the captain of the Alyce Safara."  
  
Aaron's eyes bugged out. He blinked.  
  
Faye and Jet looked at each other again.  
  
Regaining his composure, Aaron held out a hand.  
  
"If you can afford my fee, I'll fix your ship. Two million, five hundred fifty-nine thousand woolongs plus tax. Sight unseen, no questions asked. Deal?"  
  
Jet shook his head and asked a question.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"The captain of the alyce Safara is not someone I want to cross. I owe too much to that formidable-"  
  
"Chief! I need a hand here!"  
  
A voice from inside interrupted Aaron. With a nod, he went running back into the depths of his shop.  
  
With a sigh, Jet and Faye began to walk away.  
  
"Come on, Faye. Let's go get his fee."  
  
She followed, looking back a few times at the small, top-notch, high-end repair shop. They had gotten a big bargain for this repair job, and she knew it. Who was this captain of the alyce Safara, anyway?  
  
For a moment, Faye thought she saw the strange woman- girl, really, standing next to Spike's Swordfish before the hangar doors closed.  
  
It suddenly became a clear, bright and sunny day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He opened his eyes with a groan. A girl stood over him, mostly hidden in shadows.  
  
"It was a good funeral. As far as they know, you're dead. You get to pick."  
  
With that, his mysterious savior was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have you made your choice? Either way, it will be irreversible. Should you decide to leave, and stay dead, then that is it. You will no longer be a part of or have anything to do with the Red Dragons. However, if you choose to remain, you cannot leave until you truly die. I will not sugar- coat it, you know the rules. Whatever your choice, the other option will be closed to you, possibly forever."  
  
He looked at the shadowed stranger, thoughtfully.  
  
"Camn I ask you a few questions first?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Yes- however. I may not be able to answer."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I just want to make sure I know what I am choosing."  
  
A soft chuckle.  
  
"That is a wise thing to do. What would you like to know about either choice? Or current events, for that matter?"  
  
"What has happened to the Red Dragons? I mean, who is their leader?"  
  
"The leader is currently waiting to see if the better person for the position is still alive. If not, then it will be someone with an eye towards rebuilding the Syndicate, retoring it's ways and codes. From what I know, the current leader would make it along the lines of what it was before the coup, the way Mao Yenrai was pushing it."  
  
"What happened to Vicious?"  
  
"He is dead. He didn't get buried with honor, either. Good riddance, if you ask me."  
  
"And Spike?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"I do not know his fate for certain."  
  
"What would happen if I choose to stay free of the syndicate?"  
  
"You would be effectively dead to them. I would not betray you, after all, I'm the one offering you the choice."  
  
"And if I go back to the Dragons?"  
  
"I can say with certainty that you would find where you belong- and wouls get some sort of high rank, from the sheer fact that the current leader knows you by reputation."  
  
Thoughtfully, "Who are you?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Can you rephrase the question? I don't exactly get your meaning."  
  
A smile.  
  
"Then I choose to stay. It's you, I have to assume."  
  
A quiet smile.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Shin. Yes, and you know whose fate I';m waiting for, too."  
  
Shin nodded.  
  
"But would he come back if he's alive?"  
  
"So, so. Exactly so. My question exactly."  
  
Shin blinked.  
  
"You mean Spike's-"  
  
A shake of her head.  
  
"All I mean is that he is free. Nothing more, and nothing less."  
  
"Can you tell me who you are now?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Shin, al I can say is that I'm a ghost." 


	4. Session 27: Stray Cat Serenade eyecat...

(BRIEF note: The reason I set it up like the series is because there is significance in the small details. For example, at the moment, you do not know whether Spike is alive or dead. Things like this scene break will foreshadow, and sometimes show, what you might want to know. Oh, and if you want to make artwork for me, IM me on yahoo at taliana_kageseji I'll give you my email and things from there. On with the show!)  
  
Eyecatch:  
  
A black-and-white photograph rests behind unmarked glass in a tarnished elaborate silver frame- the decoration is a raised one of several vines of roses, all closed, winding around a piece of 'wood'. The picture is of (in order from left to right) Spike, Julia, Vicious, Mao, Annie, Shin, Lin, and an unknown girl who looks to be about the same age as the boys. She has middle-toned eyes and dark-colored hair that seems to fall a little past her shoulders. They are all smiling in comeraderié.  
Return:  
  
The same picture in it's frame- but the glass is broken, as if the frame has fallen to the floor from somewhere and hit a side, cracks running in many dorections through the picture. The fracture lines separate everyone in the image, some cutting across the faces of Vicious, Lin, annie, Mao, and Julia. Shin is on the edge of a crack, but oddly, a shatter-line does not run through him. A red rose petal completely hides Spike- so it can't be said whether or not there is a line cutting him in two or not. All save two people (and since we can't tell, spike makes three) were still smiling happily. Vicious has a cold, angry glare. The unknown girl is notable because she alone has no fracture lines on her at all, and her expression is a distant, melencholy one. The tarnish on the frame is blacker, and there is more of it, as though it had been sitting around for a number of years. 


	5. Session 27: Stray Cat Serenade part b

Session 27: Stray Cat Serenade Part B  
Jet and Faye are sitting on barstools in a ritzy nightclub in a high-end  
casino, chasing down a slim lead on information about Spike- his body was  
rumored to have not been found.  
"Well, what did she mean about the cat?"  
"I don't know. Spike told me a story about a tiger-striped cat once, I  
would guess that I'm not the only person he told it to. Or at least, not  
the only person he told a version of it to."  
Jet put out the cigarette as a striking young woman took the stage in the  
corner, standing calmly at the microphone. The announcer smiled, and in  
his deep voice, drew the attention of many of the club's customers.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the one, the only, the beautiful Safana, singing in  
her heavenly voice- the Stray Cat Serenade."  
She smiled, closed her eyes, and began to sing, her soft low alto voice  
full of emotion, with all the qualities of a *good* professional singer.  
"Knokin' on Heaven's Door  
sometimes I just want to be free  
I can hear the stories down from heaven  
Even though I'm not free  
Sometimes it's the blues  
The sweet Asteroid Blues  
Or the ones I sing the most  
Called the Real Folk Blues  
There's the Stray Dog Strut  
The Mushroom Mamba's soft  
The Honky Tonk Hard Luck Woman  
And Jupiter Jazz give me a hard time  
My favorite- the Ballad of Fallen angels-  
But damn if this one ain't mine  
This song is mine  
This is the Stray Cat Serenade  
Now once I knew a guy  
Ooohh he was the kind  
Who'd sit in the rain for an hour  
Only to walk away from the sad memories  
He'd tell me the story of his life  
By telling the story of a tiger-striped cat  
Sometimes I'd find him brooding  
His past had caught up with him  
Knokin' on Heaven's Door  
Sometimes I just want to be free  
He was finally free  
While I'm left to cry  
This is the Stray Cat Serenade  
No matter how the black jaguar cries  
The white cat and the blue cat die  
And the last one, the tiger-striped-cat-"  
BANG!  
A gunshot interrupted the singer, and killed the music as cleanly as if she  
had fainted dead away. The singer herself ducked reflexively. A group of  
five men worked their way in her direction as she slowly stood up, her face  
unreadable.  
"You're coming with us, the boss wants to see you personally."  
She stood still, defiantly, and beautifully proudly, meeting the speaker's  
gaze.  
"No, I'm not. I'm working, or hadn't you noticed that? Leave me alone and  
find your boss some poor girl of negotiable virt-"  
"He wants you. He gets you. So come along nicely, Safana."  
They moved in her direction as she bitterly smiled.  
"If you're going to kidnap me, at least have the courtesy to not use my  
stage name."  
Jet and Faye exchanged a glance as the men began closing in on the singer.  
Lose their one lead on Spike? Oh Really.  
In unison, both stood and cocked their guns.  
"Let the girl sing. I happened to have been enjoying that song before you  
ruined it, you know."  
She shot Jet an exasperated look as she sighed.  
"Put those away, it's not like this is a first in my experience. (turning  
to the still closing gangsters) Now boys, why don't you just go home and  
let me do my job, ok?"  
They continued to advance, despite her oh-so-sweet tone of voice. She  
backed the four steps to the wall, and slowly put one hand on it, the other  
reaching behind her back. Her gaze flicked to the barkeep- also the owner  
of the place- who was glaring at her.  
"Gomen-nasai, I'm about to cause a bit of a scene, I'm afraid."  
Her gaze became flint hard as she looked from one to the other of the five  
who had climbed onstage, still speaking in the too-sweet-and-innocent  
voice.  
"Now now, I gave you all fair warning, you know."  
Ten seconds later, her five attackers were on the floor, the cause evident  
by the tazer in her hand.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jet waited just outside the bar door, overhearing every word that passed  
inside.  
"Onegai, one more night. Just one."  
"No! Next time it might cost me furniture or the bar instead of one  
night's clients. Besides, I don't harbor people wanted by members of a  
Syndicate, or syndicate members themselves, for that matter."  
"What about my paycheck?"  
"Forget it! You cost me more tonight in lost business than the woolongs  
you would have earned!"  
"Then you can forget about the rest of my end of the deal. I'm keeping the  
music. Every last page of it."  
"You can't do tha-"  
"Shall I call the police? I'm sure they will find it interesting that  
you're firing me without paying me for services already rendered. That's  
a hefty fine by itself, I believe. Now let go of my wrist. *Thank you*."  
Light brown hair and a black trench coat walked by in softly clicking high  
heels.  
"Hold on a moment. You sang Stray Cat Serenade, right?"  
She whirled. Brilliantly violet eyes flashed at Jet.  
"What do *you* want? I was just going to get my tail end off this planet."  
Holding up his hands defensively, Jet stepped back a pace.  
"Easy, I just wanted to talk."  
"Alyce!"  
The girl turned. Jet recognized Shin from that time in the bar- he was  
using a crutch and was headed their way. She sighed with a smile.  
"And about time. Help me rescue the music?"  
Shin sighed and looked at her.  
"All I need is you there. The owner's dead scared of anyone that even  
remotely smells of 'syndicate' and I need the guard."  
"Oh all right."  
At that point, Shin recognized Jet, as they both trailed Alyce back inside.  
Jet looked Shin over, placing the memory.  
"You knew Spike, didn't you? You saved our asses in the bar."  
Shin shook his head.  
"I covered for Spike. We had too much history, and he was a good guy. A  
pity Julia died, I wish I could have helped them more."  
Alyce picked up the papers scattered around the piano.  
"I saw your grave. What happened?"  
Shin laughed quietly, the laugh turning into a cough for a few seconds.  
"An angel from the underworld saved me. Until I get better, I'm not  
officially alive again. I was given a way out, no strings attached, and I  
didn't want it."  
"Why didn't you take it?"  
Alyce walked over.  
"Let's say that the angel who saved me had a better offer."  
"What ange- oh. You're talking about the devil from paradise, Shin?"  
Jet blinked, confused.  
"I've heard that before."  
Alyce shrugged.  
"It's a turn of phrase used to describe the people who throw wrenches in  
the workings of a Syndicate. Especially if it's in the machiene called the  
Red Dragon Syndicate."  
She looked at Jet, as they started to walk away from the night club.  
"You wanted to talk?"  
"Did you write that song, the-"  
"Yes. I wrote the Stray Cat Serenade."  
"Why?"  
She handed the rolled up music to Shin.  
"Go ahead of me. I'll meet you there."  
Another familiar phrase, Jet thought. When shin left, she answered his  
question.  
"Because I'm a stray black cat who's chained to a place I can't leave  
because it's a scenery I'm familiar with."  
She walked away, footsteps silent.  
"Sayonara, Black Dog. Or is it Running Rock?"  
Jet started to call after her, but she vanished into the midnight crowds.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Didja get anything?"  
Faye munched a can of dog food.  
"No, not really."  
"Damn."  
"Well, we'd better get the bounty if we want to eat again. The repairs  
took us down to the last woolong."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Leave that carpet."  
The low-ranking Dragons looked up, mortally confused. As usual, since the  
new leader took over.  
"But-"  
"I want to have a reminder of exactly why a coup is a terrible idea and  
should never be tried again. Too many good people died in the resulting  
chaos, including to end it."  
The red carpet with a deeper crimson stain was left on the staircase.  
  
See ya, Space Siren  
Outlaw woman. 


	6. Session 27: Stray Cat Serenade end cre...

Stray Cat Serenade: End Credits, and Preview  
  
The animation for the end credits is the same as the animation when Spike goes back to the Syndicate, ending with the black-and-white sketch of Spike seen at the end of the Real Folk blues part II.  
  
The ending song is the Real Folk Blues.  
Preview: Next Episode:  
  
A sleek black ship takes off from mars, then you see the same ship descending on a city on Earth. The same ship, floating in the water. Another ship taking off elsewhere. A broken lion fountain. The Bebop, approaching Earth, repaired, slowly heading for the debris cloud that surrounds the planet. A woman at a microphone.  
  
Voice-over: A Julia-like voice, but at a slightly lower pitch, like a lower alto, what her voice may have sounded like if she got older. Though, it is a bit more mellifluous than Julia's was.  
  
"When everything ends, it is born anew. As one story found a close, the 'what happened after' starts off. So, the world is not made of endings or beginnings, just one continuous circle. When it all comes down to it, every ending is really a beginning, right? So, if a Syndicate falls, and doesn't make a sound- (well, aside from one building exploding)- won't another Syndicate replace it? Not if that Syndicate never really fell in the first place. Next Episode: A Capella Blues part I." 


End file.
